Catching a Pantera
by kichikoneko
Summary: Aizen's plans mean bad news, especially when Grimmjow is involved. Non-con, no smut.
1. Strike 1

Warnings: almost yaoi! Don't read if you don't like! Awful Aizen being awful to Grimmjow. I wonder, is it still considered non-con? Also, Gin is being mean like the coy fox he is.

=0=0=0=

Catching a Panther

+0+0+0+

I cringed as I awoke to the sound of very precise footsteps, given the weight of them I could easily tell who it was. It wasn't Szayel-Aporro, who lived to be perfect. It wasn't Tosen, who's natural flaw made him ever so precise and calculative. These steps were more... How to put it? Royal? Yes, that's it. As if they owned the place... And I suppose the person responsible for those footsteps did own this place, Hell, he created it!

I quickly jumped up from my napping place and straightened my uniform to the best possible appearance just in time to see that ever cunning smirk and slicked back brown hair peek around the corner into my den.

"Hello, Grimmjow." He spoke lightly in his velvet voice. Despite how appealing it was meant to be all it ever did for me was send chills of fear through my spine. I hid any distress and nodded back to him.

"What brings ya all the way over here, why not just call for me?" I asked meaning to be polite, but that was one of the things I was extremely bad at. Aizen smiled at me, showing his teeth and narrowing his eyes in what might possibly have been delight.

"I thought I would come and visit you personally. So that no one else would interrupt us." Aizen said with fake kindness flowing out with every word. Aizen was always up to something... But what? Aizen began to approach me and reflexively I took a step back bumping into the table I hadn't realized was right behind me. It made a loud screech against the hard white floor. In an attempt to act more natural and calm I rested my right hand on it's surface and assumed a more relaxed posture.

"Do ya need somethin'?" I tried to ask coolly but felt my throat begin to dry. The pressure of Aizen's presence was enough to make a cow give birth early. Aizen continued his journey across the room stopping only a single stride away from me. Roomers I'd overheard around Las Noches began flitting through my mind as I tried to imagine his purpose here. Had I done something wrong again, was he here to punish me? Was he bored of his other playthings and wanted to add me to his collection? Was he as amorous as Gin often spoke, did he want to...? My gaze broke away from his for a moment and when I forced myself to look back Aizen chuckled softly.

"What's wrong Grimmjow? Are you afraid? What in the world are you thinking?" Aizen reached a hand up to caress the remnants of my Hollow mask, leaning forward with the gesture until I could feel his breath on my face. Reflexively I reached my hand up to shield myself. Aizen easily seized my wrist and wrapped his free hand around my waist in one fluid movement. His hand rested easily on my hip and he pulled himself closer to where our bodies touched. My face heated up and I knew it formed a blush. There was nowhere to retreat to, I couldn't even summon my words to tell him to stop or ask what he was doing. I was tense and waiting for an escape.

Aizen smiled gently and moved his head beside mine, leaning down to brush his lips across my neck. I felt a jolt of panic as his lips continued to gently press into my neck working down to my collar bone.

My complete lack of control ate away at my resolve. I had to fight back, but how? I took a deep breath to try and calm myself.

"A-Aizen...sama. Stop..." My voice cut out, but at least I had spoken. I even remembered to call him 'sama.' His gentle chuckle against my skin made me try to shift away. These sorts of things were supposed to be pleasant, not terrifying. Aizen quickly corrected my movement by pulling me closer until he nearly crushed me into him. Despite my strength I was at a loss. The most I could do was desperately call for help in my mind. Aizen began to push me down onto the table when a coy laugh suddenly rang out from the doorway. Aizen gave a quiet growl in his throat as he stole a rather rough kiss on my neck before leaning back, still holding me in place halfway to the table.

"What do you want Gin?" Aizen demanded, upset by the disturbance.

"Oh nothing, just wondering where you'd gone off to." Gin singsonged from the door, covering his mouth and chuckling again. "Don't let me stop you." He ducked around the corner until only one eye peeked around and stayed to watch.

Aizen huffed and turned back to me. "Well then, where were we?" He asked leaning in again. I tried turning my head to glare at Gin for not helping, but Aizen let go of my wrist to hold my face in place leaning in to the point I could almost taste his breath. I kept my right hand steady on the table so that he couldn't push me down and used my left arm that was now free of his restraining grasp to try and push him back. Aizen paused, refusing to give any ground and frowned at me. A chill of fear shook my body at took my strength away.

"I could give you something very pleasant, Grimmjow." Aizen said, gazing at me with eyes of a wolf on prey. I felt fear continue to build inside of me and I trembled against my will. My right arm no longer supported me. It might have very well been Aizen keeping me standing. He took action in my moment of weakness to gently kiss my lips and then sighed against my mouth. "Fine, I understand. You're just not ready." He spoke against me then backed his face away, wiping moisture from my face with the hand that had previously been around my waist. He slowly let me go, backing away. He ran his hand through his hair before sighing again and turning to leave. I listened to his steps as my vision blurred. I listened until they faded away, until I couldn't hear them anymore. I slid down to my knees, and further until I was sitting weakly on the cold, hard floor. Drops of moisture stained my white hakama and it took a moment to realize that I was creating that moisture. I hadn't even thought it was possible... Could Arrancar cry? I rubbed my eyes viciously trying to get them to stop, but they wouldn't.

"Trash."

I gasped at the cold, void voice that called it's favorite word from the doorway. Did he call me trash this time because I was crying? Because I disappointed Aizen by not letting him have his way? Most likely the reason was because I was showing weakness.

A white cloth dropped into my lap and when I looked up all I saw was Ulquiorra rounding the corner and vanishing out of sight. I looked at the cloth and noted the black printed number on the corner. It corresponded with the fleeing Espada and baffled me more than anything.

One thing I did know for certain... I had to stand up. I had to gain my strength. I had to forget this and act like it never happened. If not I would lose everything. I was the great Sexta Espada and I was strong. I crushed my fears and all things.

I refused my weakness and brought myself back up to stand tall and proud, glancing back at the doorway once more. This time I noticed the wall cracked in a place that it hadn't been before, a small hand print was vaguely visible... Had Ulquiorra done that?

Story inspired by Deviantartist Violet Hydra's fanart. "Aizen Cought Grimmjow"

I'd worried about this one while I was writing, wondering if it was too risky? Oh well, guess I'll just go with it. Poor Grimy-kitty always getting the short end of the stick. This time he lucked out! Or did he? Heh heh, does crying mean he lucked out?

Shesh, it's been a long time since I've finished writing something! Although it was so small... Hm, I wonder if I'll ever finish those other things I''ve had up for a while? I just don't have the inspiration for them, so I'm sorry.

Anyway, I hope this was somehow enjoyable! It's time for Grimmjow to go have some tough time elsewhere. Review's are love! 3


	2. Strike 2

Catching a Panther - 2nd Strike

~0~0~0~

These strange feelings stirred inside of me at the sight. Well, I assumed they were feelings. I'm not certain. Watching the sixth being manipulated and toyed with was certainly stirring some unpleasant thoughts toward Aizen-sama. The moment I witnessed the sixth have tears glide softly and quietly down his perfectly tinted skin my self control wavered. The wall I hid behind with Gin-sama cracked in my grasp. _"Aizen-sama, I will truely always be loyal to you, but you must leave Grimmjow alone."_ I thought as my teeth ground together.

Aizen-sama quickly left after mumbling quietly to the sixth. Gin-sama skipped along amused after Aizen-sama, however I stayed for a moment longer, watching the tear filled Sixth Espada. I sighed to myself, unsure as to why. Grimmjow rubbed his pretty blue eyes with such a distraught expression, at least it resembled the images Tousen-sama had shown me. It was still so incomprehensible and would probably provoke the feeling of frustration if I could feel.

"Trash." I said before thinking to stop, then I quickly reached into my pocket and pulled out a handkerchief Gin-sama had given me. I tossed it at the blue haired Expada before retreating around the corner. There was still something unsettled within me, it stirred uncomfortably.

"_Aizen-sama has gone too far playing with Grimmjow this time."_ I felt my brows pull together, a furrow as Gin-sama had once told me. _"There must be some way to show my disapproval to Aizen-sama."_ I thought to myself as I walked the corridors of Las Noches. As I passed a particular room the idea suddenly came to mind.

-0-0-0-

Later that day Aizen-sama walked with purpose toward the throne room to attend the usual Espada meeting. I walked mere paces behind him, contented with myself.

Suddenly a loud shout followed by a string of "thump" sounds filled the otherwise quiet corridor. Arrancar of all ranks looked to see what could have made the noise, all of whom quickly retreated to other room and passages upon realization.

"Aizen-sama, are you alright?" I asked the upside-down man whose rear end was sticking straight up into the air, his shoe broken on one foot. A thought entered my mind to kick the prominent rear end, but quickly thought better of it only because this was unmistakably Aizen-sama and that would be the behavior of trash.

Still, a small smile flitted across my face before Aizen-sama could right himself and look to me. If he were as intelligent as he assumed he was then he would order someone else to do his laundry from now on.

~owari~

After much thought the previous part wasn't quite satisfying enough, at least not without some batty revenge. Sorry Aizen/Grimmjow fans, I'm a Grim/Ulqui shipper ;P

review if you wish.


End file.
